


A Thing For Blondes

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: A quiet moment between Bruce and NatashaFor the prompt: Bruce pulling a Flynn Ryder, and telling Natasha "I've always had a thing for blonds."





	A Thing For Blondes

“You know,” Bruce said, lazily twirling a strand of Natasha’s hair around his finger. “I’ve always had a thing for blonds.” 

Her snort vibrated against his chest, where her head rested. “What?” 

Bruce chuckled and let the hair slip through his fingers. He dropped his fingers to her scalp and lightly massaged it. She hummed softly and tightened her hold around his waist. 

“Everyone knew what I looked like when we were on the run,” she explained, her voice quiet and sleepy. “I thought it might blend in better.” 

“It looked good,” he commented. 

She’d since let her natural red grow out, creating a sort of  hombre into the blonde ends. It was almost gone completely and she had been talking about just chopping the rest off. 

“I could always dye it back,” she said. 

Bruce laughed, but shook his head. “It’s not that important. I’m just glad to have you.” 

She shifted and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. The grin on her face was big and almost dopey. It made his heart swell at the amount of affection in her eyes. 

“I adore you,” she said and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

Bruce smiled into the kiss, holding her against him. She pulled away first and laid her head back down on his chest. He resumed running his fingers through her hair slowly drifting off to sleep as he felt her breathing begin to even out against him.


End file.
